Vestido de Noiva
by Wonderje
Summary: "Alguns dizem que nada está perdido até que seja o fim. Mas eu acho que tudo já está acabado... Tenho algo a dizer antes que eu te deixe partir..." "Quem disse que eu irei partir?"


Olá, estou postando a fic que a linda da Lais-chan escreveu.

Recomendo que vocês leiam a fic ouvindo a música que inspirou a fic: Wedding Dress - Taeyang!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Vestido de Noiva.**

-_Alguns dizem que nada está perdido até que seja o fim'_

_-Mas eu acho que tudo já está acabado..._

_-Tenho algo a dizer antes que eu te deixe partir..._

-**Quem disse que eu irei partir?**

Estava uma linda tarde de primavera, as crianças corriam no parque, os pássaros cantavam, o vento soprava e numa igreja um casamento estava prestes a acontecer...

"_Ouça"_

Um belo jovem caminhava pelas ruas, seu destino? A pequena igreja enfeitada para um casamento como de costume. Ele: Melhor amigo do noivo e da noiva ou nem tão amigo assim já que nutria um grande amor por ela e ela correspondia com fervor, mas a vida e o tempo acabaram por separar o caminho dos dois fazendo com que ela ficasse noiva de outro.

"_Você vai se casar?"_

Chegou à igreja e de longe avistou o noivo recepcionando os convidados,cumprimentou-o e entrou, numa pequena sala perto da entrada avistou a noiva sentada numa cadeira enquanto outras duas mulheres arrumavam seu vestido.

"_Não pode"_

Ela apenas sorria nervosa e afirmava com a cabeça as perguntas que lhe eram feitas, as outras apenas interpretavam como: 'ela esta nervosa pelo casamento'. Quanto o viu sorriu de verdade, levantou e se aproximou dele lhe dando um abraço que ele correspondeu, se soltando do abraço ela apenas ficou o encarando como um pedido mudo até que foi abraçada pela cintura por seu noivo que não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder tamanha felicidade.

"_Por favor..."_

A cerimônia começa o padre está no altar, os padrinhos entrando enquanto uma musica suave é tocada até que tudo para, todos levantam e a marcha começa tocar as daminhas jogam flores pelo corredor e na porta a noiva aparece segurando o braço do pai. Estava parada encarando as pessoas que olhava para ela, quando começou a caminhar seu pai a segurou e lhe sussurrou :'Você ainda tem chance, saia daqui e seja feliz'. Ela olhou o pai que apenas sorriu e começaram a caminhar em direção ao noivo sorridente.

"_Se me pedir..."_

Ele apenas olhava-a entrando desejando ser ele a esperá-la no altar. Lembranças lhe invadiam, lembrou de quando saiam juntos numa lanchonete qualquer, de quando paravam o carro num campo e subiam no capo para conversar e olhar as flores. Não suportaria ver aquilo.

"_Sabe que não posso_."

'Estamos aqui reunidos em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém... ' O padre falava enquanto a noiva o olhava com um olhar sofrido e tentava ostentar um sorriso forçado 'É de livre e espontânea vontade que estão se casando?' ' Sim' os dois disseram juntos, o padre lançou um olhar aos convidados e perguntou: 'Se alguém tem algum motivo para interromper esse casamento fale agora ou se cale... Para sempre. ' Todos esperaram os poucos minutos que se seguiram. A noiva sabia que não tinha mais esperanças o único que poderia salva-la não queria, na sua cabeça ainda podia ouvir a ultima conversa que tiveram antes do casamento...

"_-Não acredito que vai se casar, eu pedi não pedi? Por que não me esperou?_

_-Pensei que tivesse me esquecido... Tanto tempo se passou, eu perdi as esperanças de que fosse voltar então não pude..._

_-Eu voltei não voltei?... Por quê? Droga._

_-Sabe que se me pedir, acabo com essa farsa de casamento pra ficar com você..._

_-Não posso te pedir isso._

_-Porque não?_

_-Ele é meu amigo, me ajudou muito não posso simplesmente fazer isso._

_-Mas e todo esse amor que eu tenho por você, o que eu faço com ele?_

_-Devia ter pensado nisso antes..._

_-Não me faça ter que te esquecer... Você sabe que não posso._

_-Não posso pedir para deixa-lo, isso tem que partir de você._

_Dizendo isso saiu."_

'Vamos continuar. ' O padre disse, mas ela não se importava, estava sentindo-se mal por aceitar se casar com quem não amava... "_Isso tem que partir de você."_ As palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente, o que ele quis dizer? Dela mas como? "_'Você ainda tem chance, saia daqui e seja feliz_." Até que ela entendeu: ele não poderia impedi-la, mas ela podia. Seu pai sabia que ela estava infeliz e lhe apoiaria em qualquer decisão que ela tomasse.

"_Alguns dizem que nada está perdido até que seja o fim"_

Para ele era o fim não aguentava mais ver a mulher que amava naquele vestido segurando as mãos de outro, para ele aquilo já era o bastante, sem pensar duas vezes saiu de seus lugar e caminhou devagar para a porta indo em bora.

"_Mas acho que tudo já está acabado..." _

Discretamente ela olhou por cima do ombro para o banco onde ele estava, desesperou-se quando não o viu, sua mãe lhe lançou um olhar terno, mas ela via que ele dizia para ela ir atrás dele. Seu noivo apertou sua mão de leve o que fez com que ela o olhasse ele discretamente perguntou se estava tudo bem, ela balançou a cabeço negando sabia que não podia mais mentir: 'Desculpe, mas não posso mais ficar aqui.' Ele a olhou sem entender ela simplesmente sorriu e disse apenas para o padre: 'Desculpe padre, mas este casamento foi cancelado.' O padre a olhou e sorriu sussurrando em seu ouvido: ' Acho que sua felicidade acabou de sair por aquela porta...' Ela apenas sorriu e o padre continuou: "Vá atrás dele e seja muito feliz.' Ela agarrou os lados do vestido sorrindo e saiu correndo pelo corredor da igreja deixando seu noivo e vários convidados confusos enquanto seus pais sorriam.

"_Tenho algo a dizer antes que você vá..."_

Ela correu, desceu as escadarias da igreja, mas não o viu. Decidiu perguntar para o motorista da limusine que havia alugado: ' Você viu um homem alto, moreno vestido com uma camisa branca uma gravata preta e um colete cinza passar por aqui? O motorista confuso respondeu: Sim vi, ele passou por aqui e desceu por aquela rua' – disse apontando para o local. Ela agradeceu e saiu, ele não se contendo de curiosidade perguntou: 'A senhorita não deveria estar se casando?' Ela apenas respondeu: 'Longa história. '

"_Ouça_"

Ela correu pelo lugar indicado pelo homem até que avistou uma praça e o viu sentado num banco mais afastado embaixo de uma arvore florida. Ela se aproximou e abraçou-o por trás, ele levantou assustado e a viu sorrindo.

"**Quem disse que eu irei partir?"**

_Ele não acreditava no que via._

_-Você disse que não podia impedir o casamento, mas eu posso._

_-Devia estar se casando._

_-O noivo não estava lá._

_-O que esta fazendo aqui?_

_-Mamãe me ensinou a correr atrás da minha felicidade._

_Ele sorriu contornou o banco ficando de frente para ela e a beijou._

Naquela mesma tarde podia se ver um jovem segurando as mãos de uma linda moça vestida de noiva, os dois sorriam feito crianças na manhã de páscoa.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia podia se ver um jovem dormindo abraçado há uma linda moça num quarto iluminado pela luz da lua, o vestido esquecido em um canto do quarto todo amassado e desajeitado, mas isso não importa.

* * *

Se vocês quiserem a conta da Lais-chan no Nyah! aqui está: www . fanfiction . com . br / u / 12 49 75 /

Ja na!


End file.
